


Flying High

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guy loves his fontech, Mechanics being mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noelle and Guy work well together.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: NoelleXGuy, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

"Wrench!"

"Which one?"

"The spinny one!"

Guy’s face lit up and he grabbed the requested tool. It really did have a nice spin on it, but Noelle really needed to learn the names of the tools. He didn’t mind her pet names for them, though. Carefully he lowered it down over her hand and she snatched it out of the air.

Their little project was taking up more time than either of them really had. Guy was supposed to be at the Emperor’s beck and call, while Noelle had recently taken up short flights between cities for average citizens and in two days’ time had her first large group of people going with her. They both needed rest, but neither could put down their tools, and there was no way one would suggest a break to the other.

They respected each other too much to do that.

"I think I’ve got it, Guy!"

Noelle scooted herself back on her creeper and stood up with a hand from Guy. She wiped a bit of oil from her cheek, which just smeared, and gave him a bright smile. Side by side they took a look at their nearly finished work of art, he with his arms by his sides and her with her fists on her hips.

"The kids are going to love this," she commented. Guy chuckled.

"At a gald per ride, I’m sure Anise would somehow figure out how to make this a money-making monster."

"She would charge more than that, let’s be honest here."

"Well, if it wasn’t for kids, I’d agree with you."

Noelle threw her arm over Guy’s shoulders and leaned on him, happy with her work and covered in dirt, grease, and paint. Guy was too, though most of it had dried until she leaned on him.

"Well, I think we should keep this one," Noelle said, feeling Guy’s arm slowly wrap around her waist. His hand came to rub at her belly, which was just beginning to swell.

"We might need it to keep this little one in line."

"Something tells me they’d be more likely to take it apart rather than ride in it."

"Isn’t that the same thing?"

Guy laughed again and kissed Noelle’s forehead, agreeing wholeheartedly with her. They stood over the small Albiore III, which was attached to a moving arm and a base containing the rest of the necessary wiring and control motors. When it was finished, it would rock back and forth, taking any child on a little, magical ride.

"Your ideas are brilliant," he informed her.

"I do have you to inspire me."

He shook his head with a hopeless smile. “What would I do without you?”

"Build fontech."

"It’s more fun  _with_ you.”

"Well, that’s why you stick around me, right?"

"I guess that’s one reason."

She poked him in the side, her eyes dancing with warmth. “Oh, come on, Guy, admit it.”

"If you insist," Guy said and kissed her. Lips still touching hers, he added, "I love you."

Noelle pushed at him, glad that her touch and presence no longer worried or hurt him, and shook her head, her mouth scrunched up and turned up at the corners. “I love you too, silly.”


End file.
